


Sticky

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry and Ron work on a project





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Requested By:** [](http://heather11483.livejournal.com/profile)[**heather11483**](http://heather11483.livejournal.com/) and [](http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/)**snegurochka_lee**

“Ron, stop touching. You’re making a mess.” Harry slaps Ron’s sticky hands away from the stack of photographs before they’re ruined.

“’m n’t,” Ron denies without taking the sweet from his mouth.

“Sorry, I don’t speak candy cane.” Harry rolls his eyes before he performs a charm on one of the photos that now has a sticky thumb print on the back.

“Cute, Potter,” Ron mutters as he pulls the candy cane from his mouth.

“Thank you.” Harry takes a moment to preen and smirk before he goes back to working on the project. “Hermione’s going to kill us if you ruined this.”

“Didn’t ruin anything. Bloody hell. You’re worse than a girl, you know?” Ron shakes his head before he sucks on the candy cane again.

Harry knows that he’s supposed to be offended but it’s difficult to remember why when he sees Ron’s tongue curl around the sweet in a way that makes his cock twitch expectantly. He blinks and looks down but hears Ron’s knowing chuckle. He’s been caught, damn it.

What had they been talking about? Oh, right. Death By Hermione. Which is actually much scarier than Ron likes to pretend. Especially with Charlie backing her up because he can resort to brute strength when she’s tired of torturing them with curses. “She’ll kill us. Slowly. And you’re calling me a girl?” He snorts. “I’d think that you’d know how inventive she can be with curses.” He looks up and smiles mischievously. “Tweet, tweet.”

Ron blanches and nearly chokes on the candy cane. He coughs and glares when he’s holding it. “I hate bloody birds,” he says crossly. “Why are we doing this again? I don’t know if she deserves it. Right crazy, that one. Should probably warn Charlie. Again.”

“As if that’s not one reason he’s attracted to her in the first place,” Harry points out. “Talk about crazy. Only your brother would be dim enough to deliberately rile her up just because he enjoys the danger.” Before Ron can defend his crazy brother, Harry continues. “We’re doing this because I’m her Man of Honor and you’re his Best Man. We’re supposed to do something special and all that rot. Don’t you know anything?”

“I know a lot of things, wise arse. Know that you taste better than any old candy cane, but you’re so caught up in that memory album thing that I’m resorting to sucking sweets to satisfy my oral fetish.” He sounds grumpy but his smile betrays his amusement. “Besides, I’m only Best Man because he met her through me. Should be Bill. At least I’m not the Maid of Honor, though. Would look awful in those feminine dress robes.”

“I’m not wearing girly dress robes,” Harry reminds him. " _I've_ never borrowed clothing from Aunt Tessie, thanks. I’m wearing a nice ensemble that is appropriate for the best friend of the bride. Notice that you weren’t asked to stand up for her. You’re just jealous that you have to give moral support to Charlie instead of her, when we both know that Charlie’s likely the one to start crying and acting all emotional.”

“Hmph. We’ll see what Charlie says when I tell him that you called him a sensitive crying git,” Ron threatens before he snickers. “And a nice ensemble, my arse. Proof that you’re spending too much time with those giggling women right there, mate. You’ll pay for bringing up Aunt Tessie, by the way. Not sure how, but you will—bloody hell, Harry. The photograph is fucking clean. It wasn’t a huge sticky spot, so stop scrubbing the damn thing. You’ll ruin it.”

“I’m not going to ruin it. It looks perfect now.” He decides not to taunt Ron any further because there is a possibility that he’d tell Charlie what they’ve talked about, and Harry likes his bollocks right where they are. He puts the photograph of a six year old Charlie flying on a toy broomstick in the middle of the page and surveys his work. “This is going to be a great present.”

“It’s not all bad,” Ron relents before he sighs as he looks at the many stacks of photos that Harry has gathered from friends and family. “We have to do _all_ those? Today?”

“Yes and no.” Harry pushes his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and smiles. “We have to do all of them, but we have two weeks before the rehearsal and dinner when we plan to give them the gift.”

“Two whole weeks?” Ron leers before he takes another lick of his candy cane.

“Two weeks that includes Christmas festivities, which you know will mean we’re busy for days, and we also have to make sure that everything is ready for the wedding, that the bridesmaids haven’t eaten so much that nothing fits anymore, that Charlie doesn’t give in to Hermione’s whinging about just eloping, that your mum doesn’t try to take over the catering for the reception, that—“

“I get it. I get it.” Ron holds his free hand up in defeat. “We can’t put off doing the bloody album. That’s all you had to say, Harry. I didn’t need a fucking list. Definitely spending too much time with Hermione right now, aren’t you? Pretty soon, you’ll start sorting our underwear drawer by color.”

Harry narrows his eyes before he pounces. Ron doesn’t even know what hit him, which is the best part. Well, it’s the best part until he’s kneeling between Harry’s legs and sucking his cock like it’s his favorite sweet. Harry runs his sticky fingers through Ron’s hair while he finishes the candy cane and enjoys Ron’s oral fetish. The photo album can wait for now.

End


End file.
